


Fisting

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Você não sabe mesmo o que é? É sério?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> A [](http://twitter.com/jessvelvet)[](http://twitter.com/jessvelvet)**jessvelvet** me desafiou a escrever sobre fisting e saiu isso. Mas eu planejo escrever algo sério usando isso, um dia.  
>  Era pra entrar no desafio da [nchiostru](http://nchiostru.dreamwidth.org/69486.html) mas tipo, não dá. Nem planejei as palavras, só valeu pela tentativa de escrever sobre.  
> Agora um aviso sério: tem piadas horríveis no texto. Terríveis de tão sem graça.

(2003)

\- Mas o que é isso? É de comer?

Pensei que ia levar uma bronca pelo jeito que ele ficou me olhando, mas Lucius se esforçou tanto para conter uma gargalhada que acabou precisando se apoiar em um dos joelhos, a mão que segurava a latinha de refrigerante pressionando os lábios enquanto ele tentava sufocar o riso. Quando eu pensei que ele já tinha parado, ele se sentou nos degraus da entrada do prédio e ficou ali, rindo até chorar.

Voltando dez minutos no tempo, nós voltávamos da escola e encontramos um rapaz que trabalhou com o Lucius e o parou para conversar. Era um cara muito simpático, um dos poucos amigos dele que não ficaram fazendo piadinhas e enchendo o saco quando ele me apresentou como namorado, até me mandou procurar alguma coisa melhor que o _meu_ Lucius, o tolinho.

Em um determinado ponto da conversa eles falaram aquela palavra engraçada e começaram a gargalhar, e eu só fiquei sorrindo sem entender nada. Se despediram, o menino nos convidou para uma festa no outro fim de semana e o Lucius até falou que ia pensar em ir (coisa que ele nunca falava), e depois me puxou para comprar um refrigerante antes de voltarmos para casa, elogiando o menino e tal.

Nós chegamos na frente do prédio e eu esperei ele abrir a porta, lembrando de súbito da palavra engraçada. E tudo que eu fiz foi perguntar o que era, e ele simplesmente começou a rir feito um desmiolado.

Não fiquei bravo, só foi confuso por eu não ter nem ideia do que era. Parecia nome de comida, dava até pra imaginar alguma conversa louca com um garçom imaginário ("por favor, gostaria desse fisting ao molho branco"), e quando eu fui falar disso ele se ergueu limpando as lágrimas dos olhos e abrindo logo a porta, acenando para que eu passasse na frente.

\- O que é tão engraçado afinal?

\- Você não sabe mesmo o que é? É sério?

\- Parece que eu sei? - peguei o refrigerante da mão dele e terminei de beber fingindo mágoa - Não sou obrigado a saber tudo.

\- Tem coisas que sim. - ele deu de ombros e começou a subir os degraus, mas parou e me esperou limpar meus sapatos para que eu subisse na sua frente, segurando na minha cintura quando eu passei - Quer dizer, dezoito anos nas costas e você nunca topou com essa palavra na sua vida? Tem algo muito errado ai.

\- Ah claro, agora é crime eu não saber tudo. - parei na frente de um dos apartamentos e o segurei pelo pulso - Tipo, pra mim parece comida, sabe? Tipo, fisting ao ponto, sabe?

\- Boa tarde senhora Demopoulos. - ele acenou ao mesmo tempo que me puxou do meio do caminho, deixando a mulher passar por nós com uma expressão desconfiada.

Ao ouvir a porta se fechando ele voltou a se sentar no degrau, agora com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça apoiada nos punhos, rindo tanto que eu podia ouvi-lo ofegando.

\- O que é agora?

Ele ergueu o rosto e suspirou cansado, ainda com aquele riso de deboche me irritando. Seu rosto todo vermelho pelo esforço. Levantou-se sacudindo a cabeça e subiu sem dizer nada, apenas rindo baixinho.

\- Francis, você não devia sair falando palavras que você não conhece em voz alta, sabe?

\- Se eu soubesse o que é não teria falado daquele jeito - respondi carrancudo, esperando ele abrir a porta do apartamento e passando por ele quando ela foi destrancada - Não sei pra que essa frescura toda!

Me sentei no sofá depois de jogar minha mochila em um canto, esperando Sevag pular no meu colo. Lucius se sentou do meu lado um tempo depois, agora com uma garrafinha de água nas mãos, oferecendo antes de se sentar do meu lado.

\- Vai explicar o que é agora, ou eu vou ter que implorar?

Agora que ele já tinha gargalhado tudo que podia, parecia preocupado. Passava a garrafa entre as mãos, depois a colocou no chão e ficou olhando o chão enquanto segurava os nós dos dedos. Bufei e fiquei brincando um pouco com o gato, até que ele segurou meu joelho.

\- Você não tem mesmo nem ideia do que seja?

\- Puta que pariu, Lucius. Não, não tenho.

\- É que é um negócio...forte.

\- Forte o quanto?

\- É algo como...tipo... - ele gesticulava, fechando um dos punhos e depois soltava, segurava o pulso e então procurou a garrafa de novo, e a segurou com uma das mãos, unindo as pontas do indicador e do dedão da outra mão e erguendo-a para que eu visse e entendesse o que era - Tipo, isso é a sua linda bunda. E isso é uma garrafa.

Concordei, mas a ficha só caiu alguns segundos depois, antes dele aproximar a garrafa da outra mão. Foi ai que eu fiz uma careta e franzi as sobrancelhas.  
\- Fisting é enfiar uma garrafa...lá?

\- Não, eu só queria que você entendesse o gesto sem eu precisar falar. - colocou a garrafa no sofá e se virou de frente para mim, ainda com os dedos da outra mão unidos. Fechou o punho da mão livre e o forçou contra o círculo que seus dedos formavam - Fisting é isso aqui. Só que você não coloca assim, é mais ou menos isso aqui. - aliviou os dedos e os esticou, juntando todos e conseguindo assim colocá-los dentro do círculo, e foi forçando aos poucos.

Ele deve ter feito aquilo por uns dez, quinze segundos. Podia sentir que ele não sabia se me olhava ou se encarava as próprias mãos, e apesar de eu ter entendido o que era, não fazia nenhum sentido.

\- E você falando que dava pra comer isso.

\- Mas...mas, mas não dá amor.

\- Como assim? - pegou a garrafinha e a bebeu apesar da minha careta.

\- Não...dando...tipo... - olhei meu punho fechado e simplesmente não conseguia imaginar a cena - o espaço, sabe? Não dá.

\- Mas você não enfia sua mão inteira na primeira vez, é algo que exige prática. - bebeu um gole da água e ficou encarando o piso um tempo, pensando em alguma coisa.

\- Mesmo assim...e eu posso saber por que vocês falaram disso?

\- Ah, isso. - revirou os olhos e contorceu a boca, como fazia quando tinha que falar sobre algo que não era interessante - Havia uma menina no trabalho que vivia contando histórias absurdas, e uma delas era que ela dormiu com seis caras ao mesmo tempo. Ai a gente comentava que ela era a menina das palminhas.

\- Das palminhas?

\- É uma piada horrível, super nojenta. Não precisa entender.

\- Pior que fisting?

Era engraçado vê-lo sem graça pra falar de alguma coisa, mas no fim ele cedeu. Não disse nada, apenas fez um gesto que eu reconhecia como uma vagina e abriu mais as mãos, batendo palmas em seguida. Precisou repetir três vezes para que eu entendesse o que era.

\- Mas...mas dá?

\- Ai Francis, puta merda. Claro que não.

\- Ufa, que susto.

\- Agora você entende por que eu peço pra você não repetir certas coisas em voz alta?

\- Você ainda tá surtando por causa do que eu falei no corredor? Fala sério, eu não sabia o que era, você não pode me culpar por isso.

\- Posso te culpar por falar de molhos e fisting na frente da minha síndica sim senhor.

Voltou a beber a água e eu procurei o Sevag para brincar, mas ele tinha se escondido em algum lugar. Ainda parecia muito irreal imaginar aquilo. Não doía? Como exatamente a pessoa fazia aquilo sem se contorcer? Por que diabos alguém faria isso afinal?

\- Que foi? - ele estava rindo sozinho, e eu lhe dei um soquinho na perna quando ele sacudiu a mão dizendo para esquecer - Fala!

\- Lembrei de você falando de molhos, pelo menos você não falou fisting ao molho madeira.

Também demorei para entender aquela, mas quando finalmente entendi o soquei com mais força. Eu era burro,mas ele não precisava ser (mais) nojento.

Mas, fisting. Uma palavra esquisita que eu não entendi completamente por um bom tempo, e só fui finalmente aceitar a ideia quando Lucius me mostrou um video, alguns dias depois. Depois de ver fiquei pensando que a palavra era bem mais bacana quando eu não sabia o que era.

**Author's Note:**

> Molho madeira é feito com inúmeros ingredientes, e um deles é sangue do animal. Era essa a graça.


End file.
